Fighting for love
by MoImOiChAiNgAnGzPaRtNeR
Summary: this is a sequel to For all of my life. Stacy introduced his Father to Randy but Stace's dad doesn't like him. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm happy for you**

_**(Hey! did you like part 1?well, this time you'll also like part 2!)**_

John walked up to him.

" Hey Randy." John said.

"Stace, what is he doing here?" Randy asked.

" He helped me find you."

"oh."

" Listen Randy, I'm happy for you and Stace, I'm being a friend to you."

" well, I'll give you a chance."

"thanks."

So they ate and went to Randy's house.

" well guys I need to go."John said.

"ya me too." Stacy said.

" ok." Randy said. So she gave him a kiss and John hugged him. And they left.

_**(sorry if the chapter 1 was too short. But please R&R.)**_


	2. Meet the parents

**Chapter 2: After all these years**

_**(hey! guys! Here's Chapter 2!)**_

after a few months , Randy told Stacy to prepare for a special night at raw. She didn't know what was going to happen and she really was excited. Randy also told John to bring Stacy to raw.

**Raw**

Stacy was walking to Randy's locker room when all of the divas surrounded her.

"Hey! we've been waiting for you!" Joy said.

" Ya! Everybody's waiting for you. Even randy!" Torrie said.

" okay." Stacy said. Then she knocked on Randy's door. But nobody answered. Then she heard randy's voice on the ring saying that stacy should go to the ring. Then she went to the ring. When she went to the ring, she was wearing a beautiful dress. It looked shiny. Randy was so surprised on what Stacy wore.

" Hey baby." Randy said.

" Hey." then she gave Randy a kiss.

" Anyways, the reason that I brought you here right now is because I have something to tell you in front of these people after all these years." Randy said. The people cheered as Randy held Stacy's hand and knelt down. Stacy cried with joy.

" Stace, I love you so much." And Randy showed the ring to stacy.

" will you marry me?" Randy asked. Stacy was surprised that she cried more.

" Yes!" Stacy said. With her eyes filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet the parents**

_**(Hey! I really liked the part when Randy proposed to Stacy. And this time, Randy will meet Stacy's parents! I'm so excited.)**_

After that incident, they went straight to the car and left.

"So where are we going now?" Randy asked.

"Well, since we're engaged, I want you to meet my dad."

" What?"

" Randy, he's fine. And they will accept you." Stacy said nervously. She has been really close with randy since years passed, and she didn't have time to introduce Randy to her parents. That's why she wanted Randy to meet her parents.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Then Stacy gave Randy a little peck on the cheek.

" Well ok." Randy said.

And they went straight to Stacy's house.

**Stacy's house**

So they were already at Stacy's house. Randy was really nervous and he really cold. It's like he couldn't move.

" B are you okay?" Stacy asked while knocking on the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

" Ok."

Then someone opened the door. It was Stacy's dad.

" Hey! we didn't know you were coming back so early." Her dad said. Stacy's dad was a really successful businessman. And he was really tall.

" Hey dad. Then she gave her dad a kiss.

" oh dad I have to tell you something."

" what is it?"

" I'm engaged." Stacy said with so much pride. Because now she can prove to her dad that she's not a baby anymore. Her dad dropped his Jaw.

"oh." her Dad was so furious but he was trying to control his temper.

"anyways, I Brought my fiancé here now just to meet mom and you."

" Ok. What is his name?"

" Randy." Stacy said and she brought him to her dad.

" Hello sir." Randy said.

" Just call me Chris." Chris said while Shaking Randy's hand.

" It's really a pleasure meeting you sir… uh… Chris."

" Well now you already met my dad, we can now eat." Stacy said holding Randy's hand. And they went to the dining room. And they ate. After they ate, it was time for Randy to go home.

" Stace I need to go." Randy said.

" Ok. Bye." Then she gave him a soft kiss.

" Uh… Goodbye, Chris."

" Bye." Chris said in a fake smile.As soon as Randy left, Chris Just screamed and threw everything. He was really furious. Chris was still thinking that Stacy is still a child. Stacy was really Shocked in what her dad has done.

" Dad!" Stacy shouted.

**_(Well that didn't seem okay. Anyways, that was chapter 3!)_**


End file.
